


Dracon silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Love, Suomi | Finnish, rakkaus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Draco Malfoyn silmin?





	Dracon silmin

**1998**  
  
Velhoneuvoston jokainen jäsen tuijotti Draco Malfoyta. Syytteet olivat juuri luettu ja oli tuomion aika. Draco tiesi, ettei kukaan astuisi ja puhuisi hänen puolestaan, hän oli yksin, niin kuin oli aina ollut. Eikä ollut epäilystäkään mihin hän päätyisi. Kunnes…  
  
”Minä todistan hänen puolestaan”, ääni oli syvä ja matala, tuttu ja Draco sulki silmänsä silkasta helpotuksesta.  
”Herra Potter, oletteko aivan varma? Malfoy on jo tunnustanut rikoksensa”, velhoneuvoston ylivelho sanoi.  
”Mutta hän ei ole kertonut kuinka pelasti henkeni”, salissa kuului kohahdus ja Draco avasi silmänsä. ”Hän ei luovuttanut minua Voldemortille vaikka hänellä olisi ollut siihen tilaisuus.”  
”Se ei kuitenkaan kumoa hänen muita rikoksiaan”, ylivelho sanoi.  
”Ehkä ei, mutta hänen paikkansa ei ole Azkabanissa”, Harry Potter sanoi ja Draco katsoi mykistyneenä kuinka velhoneuvosto tuomitsi hänet kotiarestiin ja pakkotyöhön kolmen vuoden ajaksi sen sijaan että olisi sulkenut hänet velhovankilaan.  
  
  
 **1991**  
  
Matami Malkikin puodin kello kilahti ja Draco vilkaisi ovelle. Sisään oli astunut laiha, silmälasipäinen poika aivan liian suurissa vaatteissa. Näky oli ehkä hellyttävin mitä Draco oli koskaan nähnyt ja hän tiesi välittömästi rakastuneensa tähän ilmestykseen.  
  
Yrittäen tehdä pojan kanssa tuttavuutta Draco höpötti mitä sylkisuuhun toi, mutta toinen oli hiljainen, vastasi sanalla tai kahdella ja vältteli Dracon katsetta. Kuinka Draco toivoikaan tuolla hetkellä, että heidät lajiteltaisiin samaan tupaan, silloin hän saisi viettää koko kouluaikansa tämän vihreäsilmäisen pojan kanssa, oppia tuntemaan hänet ja ehkä kertoa tälle kuinka kaunis tämä olikaan.  
  
  
Myöhemmin, Tylypahkan pikajunassa Dracolle selvisi, että hän oli rakastunut Harry Potteriin.  
  
  
 **2001**  
  
”Hei”, hiljainen ja varovainen ääni kuului Dracon selän takaa.  
  
Kääntyen hitaasti ympäri Draco yritti saada kasvonsa peruslukemille. Kolme vuotta ja tämä oli ensimmäinen kerta kun Harry Potter astui Lurppuluomen pöllökeskukseen. Draco oli nähnyt tämän monesti kävelemässä Viistokujalla, mutta kertaakaan tämä ei ollut edes vilkaissut pöllökeskuksen suuntaan.  
  
”Kuinka voin auttaa?” Draco pakotti äänensä ammattimaiseksi, olihan tämä hänen työtään.  
  
Tosin ei enää kovin kauaa. Dracolla oli jäljellä enää kaksi päivää pakkotyöstään, sitten hän olisi vapaa.  
  
”Tulin kysymään mitä sinulle kuuluu?” Harry sanoi kädet syvällä housuntaskuissa ja katse maahan luotuna.  
”Mitä minulle kuuluu?” Draco toisti hämmentyneenä.  
”Tiedän, että sinulla on enää muutama päivä jäljellä ja ajattelin – ”, Harry katseli nyt häkeissään hiljaa huhuilevia pöllöjä.  
”Ja ajattelit tulla varmistamaan että teen sitä mitä pitääkin enkä suunnittele mitään laitonta  _aurori Potter_ ”, Draco sanoi ivallisella äänellä, pettyneenä.  
”Ei, ei”, Harry kiirehti vakuuttamaan ja katsoi viimeinkin Dracoa silmiin.  
  
Katse oli vakaa, vihreät silmät olivat juuri sellaiset kun Draco oli muistanutkin niiden olevan. Draco nielaisi ja mietti miksi hän ei ollut rakastunut yksitoistavuotiaana vaikka peikkoon Harry Potterin sijaan.  
  
”Olisitko halunnut lähteä jäätelölle?” Harry sai viimein sanottua ja Draco nosti toista kulmaansa.  
  
  
 **1998**  
  
Kuului melua ja ovi tönäistiin auki. Harmaaselkä tömisteli huoneeseen seurassaan lauma muita. Draco istui liikkumattomana tuolissaan, ja toivoi ettei kukaan huomaisi häntä.  
  
”Nuo sanovat, että niillä on Potter”, Dracon äiti sanoi kylmällä äänellä. ”Draco, tule tänne.”  
  
Dracon sydän aloitti villin tanssin hänen kuultuaan nimen. Se ei voinut olla, se ei  _saanut_  olla totta! Vastahakoisesti Draco nousi tuolistaan mutta ei katsonut hahmoja, jotka seisoivat hänen edessään. Jos se olisi todella Potter, niin Draco ei voisi katsoa tätä. Ei nyt eikä koskaan. Pelko aaltoili Dracon sisällä ja hän voi pahoin.  
  
”No, Draco?” Lucius kuulosti innostuneelta. ”Onko se Harry Potter?”  
  
Isä veti Draco lähemmäs, pakotti hänet katsomaan. Yksi silmäys riitti ja Draco  _tiesi_. Noista silmistä Draco ei ollut erehtynyt vielä kertaakaan.  
  
”Draco, katso kunnolla! Mitä mieltä olet?” isän ääni oli yli-innokas ja Draco värähti.  
”En minä tiedä”, hän sanoi ja astui kiireesti kauemmas.  
  
Kunpa he uskoisivat häntä. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa, ettei se ollut Potter mutta sanat eivät suostuneet tulemaan hänen suustaan.  
  
  
 **2008**  
  
”Oletko varma tästä?”  
”Tietenkin!”  
”Hyvä.”  
  
”Olenhan muistanut sanoa että rakastan sinua?”  
”Olet. Ja minäkin rakastan sinua.”  
  
Suukko.  
  
”Hei, ei saa suudella ennen kuin toimitus on ohi.”  
”Pää kiinni.”

**Author's Note:**

> Olen lukenut englanninkielisen ficin missä Draco on töissä (pakkotyössä) pöllökeskuksessa, jos tiedät mikä ficci on kyseessä niin linkkaa tänne! Kiitos! Lainasin nimittäin idean tuosta ficistä tähän.


End file.
